Sick and Twisted
by Aurora Lenore
Summary: The A-Team decides to take a case to help protect a nightclub singer from her former kidnapper. When the guys meet him, however, they realize just how psychotic and sick he is. Can they save her from his world of illusion? Or will one of them be sacrificed?
1. Chapter 1: Ready To Help

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the A-Team in any way, shape or form. And while this story may be bizarre and twisted, it should be said this storyline was developed while under the influence of Ny-Quil.**

Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith was a very careful and cautious man by nature. This particular nature was the reason he led each person looking to hire the A-Team on a wild goose chase. It gave him and the rest of the team time enough to make sure their story and background checked out. But in this _particular_ case, their next possible client wasn't seeking help for herself or her family, but for a co-worker at a local club, _Yari's Place_. After making sure she wasn't working for or with the military police, Hannibal and the team met with her to discuss the issue at hand.

"She checks out, Hannibal," Sergeant B.A. Baracas confirmed in his usual gruff tone.

"Ms. Barrone; why are you willing to hire us for your co-worker?" Hannibal asked, taking a cigar from his shirt pocket.

"Because I don't know what else to do. I've been keeping an eye on her as best I can, but I'm moving to the other side of town after tomorrow. My co-worker, Daniella Sanford, is a great gal. She looks out for everyone. She was kidnapped as a child, but managed to escape a few years later. Word is out that her kidnapper Randy Hill escaped from prison and is looking to get her back. He traumatized her pretty badly. I can't stand it if she were to be his victim again, after all these years. I don't think she would survive, either," Kristy explained.

"Aw, Hannibal; we're just getting hired to be some nightclub act's _bodyguards_?" Lieutenant Templeton "Face" Peck whined. "I mean, come on!"

Hannibal held up his hand to silence him. "So this kidnapper escaped from prison and wants her back. Do you think he may have a sick attachment to her or is it to get revenge?"

Kristy looked at Hannibal sadly. "He wants revenge. He loved being able to control her. He messed with her head pretty bad. She said he brainwashed her and that he was some sort of magician. Guys, please. I can pay you from the money my uncle left to me in his will. She's just been such a great friend to me. I'd feel terrible if I didn't do all I can."

B.A. smashed his fist into his open palm, his massive amount of gold jewerly jangling. "I say we find this fool and make _him_ disappear...for _good_!"

Hannibal turned to him and smiled before looking back to Kristy. "So would I. Congratulations, Ms. Barrone. You've just hired the A-Team." He then turned to Face. "Face, I need you to go spring Murdock. Then we'll head to the club tonight and see what we can find out from there."

"You got it," Face replied, flashing Kristy a thousand-watt smile before leaving.

* * *

A few hours later, Face pulled his Corvette into a parking spot near the club and met the guys inside. "Whew! At least it's not a _strip_ club or anything!" he chuckled nervously.

"If it is, you'd better shut your eyes, Faceman!" Captain H.M. Murdock cried out, putting his hands over the Lieutenant's eyes.

"Murdock, will you cut that out?" Face barked, pulling Murdock's hands away from his face.

"Yeah, fool. You better start actin' right or I'm gonna shut you up for life!" B.A. threatened.

"Guys," Hannibal cut in. "There's Kristy. Come on." As the gang followed Hannibal, Face made sure to make eye contact with as many females as possible. _So many beautiful women, so little time_ , he thought to himself as he wedged into the crowd at the front of the stage.

"Guys, I'm glad you could make it. While I was getting out of my dressing room, I overheard a conversation between a waiter named Robert Maniloe and some other guy. They were talking about Mr. Hill coming back to get Dani. I couldn't make out everything, but I heard that much," Kristy relayed.

"Good to know," Hannibal replied, lighting his cigar.

"Is Ms. Sanford performing tonight?" Face asked.

Kristy nodded. "She's up next. I have to leave, but I wanted to stay and tell you about what I heard. Please...just take care of her. She's tough as nails but when it comes to Hill, she's very fragile."

"Thanks. We'll do our best. We'll find this Hill guy and make sure he leaves Ms. Sanford alone," Hannibal promised.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for Daniella Sanford!" The emcee announced. Face took notice as a shadow appeared onstage. A nice, curvy shadow. As the spotlight appeared, however, Face was slightly disappointed. She was still beautiful, but her hair was cut short and dyed Barbie pink. Her dress was tight and short, but the black and white striped pattern did little to flatter her. At least when she started to sing, she had a nice voice. She was no Judy Garland or Nancy Sinatra, but she wasn't bad.

"Hey, Faceman?"

"What is it, Murdock?"

"You ever see somebody for the first time but feel like you've known 'em forever?"

Face looked over at Murdock and noticed he was staring intensely at Daniella. _Great_ , he thought. _Murdock's got a case of love at first sight!_ "Yeah, but don't read too much into it; trust me."

"Her dress kinda makes me think she might've at one time been a part-time zebra smuggler."

"Zebra smuggler?" Face repeated, giving Murdock his 'you cannot be serious' look.

A couple minutes later, the song was over and Daniella quickly ran offstage.

"She's on the move, guys. Let's go," Hannibal instructed and the four of them quickly weaved through the crowd and towards the right side of the stage.

* * *

"Nice song, Dani!" one of the waiters called out as she ran towards her dressing room.

Dani ignored him as she entered her room and sighed. She wasn't sure who those guys Kristy was talking to, but they creeped her out. One of them looked too preppy to be at a club like this, while another looked like a big bear with an obession for gold. The older man seemed to be making love to his cigar and the final guy looked the most human of them all. She knew Kristy had questionable taste in men, but not _that_ questionable. She quickly looked for a place to hide, but soon decided another-somewhat crazier-plan would work just fine. She wasn't sure what they wanted, but she wasn't really in the mood for visitors. At least not ones who looked more like comic book characters than humans.

* * *

"Attention, K-Mart shoppers! We have a lady on the loose and we believe she has stolen the last box of Fruit Loops!" Murdock yelled as they made their way past the crowd.

B.A. gave him a firm shove. "You crazy fool! Only fruit loop in here is _you_! Now _move_!"

As they made their way down the hallway where the dressing rooms were, Hannibal stopped about midway, causing Murdock to have to halt abruptly to keep from knocking the Colonel down.

"Daniella Sanford; this is it," Hannibal pointed out, seeing her name on the door. "Excuse me, Ms. Sanford?" he knocked. "My name is Hannibal Smith and my friends and I were hoping to talk to you."

A minute later, Hannibal slowly opened the door a crack. "We're coming in now, Ms. Sanford. We're friends of Ms. Barrone."

Murdock cautiously peeked inside and saw she was sitting in a chair, asleep. "Wow! She must be the fastest sleeper in the West!"

"Well, Murdock, wake her up!" Face hissed. "We need to talk to her!"

"Okay, okay. Uh, ma'am, we're terribly sorry but we're gonna need those Fruit Loops back, pronto," he whispered, shaking her arm gently.

After a few seconds, B.A. shook his head. "Try again fool. And enough about the Fruit Loops."

Murdock grabbed her again by the shoulder and shook her more firmly. "Ms. Sanford? Any chance you can open your eyes and give us a big smile?"

Face looked at Hannibal. "Either she sleeps extremely hard, or she's-"

Before the last few words could escape his lips, Murdock felt two firm hands on his wrist and within a second, he was flung across the room.

B.A. looked at Murdock, who was slumped against the wall and then back to Daniella, who was standing, her pink wig in the floor and a scared look on her face. "Good night! She overpowered Murdock! I like her already!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Ballad of Uncle Randy

Daniella looked wildly at the four of them and grabbed the first weapon she could find: a plastic mannequin arm. "Alright; who are you guys an' whaddaya want?" she asked.

Face's eyes grew wide as soon as she spoke. He was not expecting to hear her speak with a thick Northern New Jersey accent. But then again, nothing about this girl was as it seemed.

Hannibal put his hand up. "Put the arm down and I'll tell you."

Daniella did as she was told, not taking her eyes off B.A., who looked angry. "Why are you guys hangin' around with Kristy?"

Face helped Murdock up. "You okay?" he asked, looking his friend over.

Murdock adjusted his cap and looked at Daniella. "Her hair changed color. It went from pink to brown."

"Ms. Barrone hired us to help you with a little problem," Hannibal began, ignoring Murdock. "She overheard that a man by the name Randy Hill could be looking for you. Now, we need to know everything we can about this slimeball so we can keep him at bay and away from you."

"Uncle Ran-I mean, Dr. Hill is _here_?" she cried out, backing away.

"Not yet. But we need to know who he is and what his story is so we can help."

"He's a psychopath. A frickin' psycho who kidnapped me when I was a kid. He told me he was gonna help me and take _care_ of me. But then he started messin' with my head. He could make things seem real that weren't. He could make it look like my mirror image was talkin' to me. I'd see him kill somebody but he _swore_ it was all in my head. I escaped one day and this woman took me in. She was like a mother to me for the rest of my time. Swore Uncle Ran-I mean Dr. Hill would never get out of jail. He'd be there for life. I was pretty messed up for awhile, there. You guys _can't_ let him find me! I just got my life back the way I wanna!" Daniella explained, her voice cracking.

"Trust us, ma'am. We ain't gonna let him touch you and mess with that noggin' of yours," Murdock told her.

"My name's Hannibal Smith," he introduced. "This is Templeton 'Face' Peck, B.A. Baracas and H.M. Murdock. Now you call him Doctor. What is he a doctor _of_?"

"He useta be a psychiatrist, but he was stripped of his license due to a malpractice suit."

Face opened his mouth a couple of times, trying to figure out the best way to ask. "I noticed you also start to call him Uncle Randy, but then stop yourself. Is this man also related to you?"

Daniella shook her head. "No. He made me call him Uncle Randy when he was holdin' me captive. I guess old habits-even bad ones-die hard."

"Well, whaddaya know about a guy by the name of Robert Maniloe?" Murdock asked.

"H-he's just a waiter here. Kinda arrogant, but no big deal. He just got off his shift about thirty minutes to an hour ago. Why?"

Hannibal took his cigar out of his mouth. "He may know something about Hill's resurfacing. Do you know where he might be?"

"He keeps pretty much to himself, but he lives at the Rosendale Apartments on East Grand. But why on Earth would he be helping Unc-you know who?" she asked, scratching her head.

"We're not sure, but we're gonna take a trip downtown to see this waiter."

"Yeah," B.A. continued matter-of-factly. "And we aren't very good tippers, neither."

"Ooh, good one big guy. Are you gonna be here all week?" Murdock asked, smiling.

Hannibal gave a lop-sided grin. "Murdock, you stay here with Daniella. If anything suspicious goes on, you know what to do."

Murdock nodded. "You'd better believe it, Colonel."

* * *

As soon as the guys were gone, Murdock gestured to the chair where she had been "sleeping".

"I can't believe Robert would know about Randy. Why on Earth would he be involved in something like this?" Daniella asked, dumbfounded.

"Because most anyone will do anything for a large amount of money anytime, anywhere, anyhow. Now come on, just sit over here and try to relax."

As Murdock led her to the chair to sit, he still couldn't shake this strange feeling he had known her. He could tell by her facial expressions and body language, however, that the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Actually, I should probably get outta this outfit. Do ya mind?" she pointed towards a folding screen.

"Oh, sure...sure." Murdock instantly turned around with his back towards the screen. "So what should we talk about? You? Me? Fruit Loops? Or perhaps the zebras you smuggled to make that dress?"

Daniella laughed. "Answerin' backwards: I didn't smuggle zebras, but thanks for the chuckle, I hate Fruit Loops, we've already covered me and as for you? Why not?"

"Well, what would you like to know?"

Daniella came out from around the screen and sat back down in her chair. "How didya become insane?"

Murdock turned around and gave her a double-take. She looked incredibly different than she had a few minutes before. She was now wearing a light pink baseball cap, with her hair pulled into a ponytail through the back. She had on a cream-colored plain shirt with tight blue jeans and brown snakeskin cowboy boots. "Uh..."

"What? You never seen a woman dressed like this before? I've been told I'm a bit of a tomboy, but I ain't offended. So, again; when did you become insane? I can tell ya are cause your VA bracelet is stickin' outta your pants pocket."

Murdock tucked it back down and smiled. "When did I become insane? Some of us are just born with the gift."

Daniella threw her pink wig at him. "Cute."

* * *

Hannibal was itching with excitement and adrenaline as the three of them pulled in front of the Rosendale Apartments. It was just after midnight, but he was fully aware of the time. To him, it was time to get some answers, either willingly or forcefully. As they walked into the main office, they were met by an older gentleman of about seventy or so, ruffling through file cabinets.

"Excuse me, we're looking for a man by the name of Robert Maniloe. Could you tell us which apartment he would be in?" Face asked politely.

The older man glanced at the clock. "You're looking for him at _this_ hour? He's in number eighteen. If I were you, I wouldn't wake him. He's a cranky bear if you disturb his sleep."

"That's okay," B.A. informed the man. "We're just cranky."

The old man stared B.A. up and down, frightened of his appearance and tone.

"Yeah. He gave us terrible service earlier. We're here to return the favor," Hannibal added, taking out a cigar before they headed to his room.

"Room eighteen; this is it," Face stated after they walked all the way down the hallway near the end. "Should we knock first?"

"Oh, let's not," Hannibal replied with a chuckle before B.A. kicked the door in.

"What the-who-what?" a man stammered in the dark before flipping a light switch.

"Listen up, fool," B.A. growled, walking in and cornering the pale man in the white shirt and black boxers. "We're gonna ask some questions. Either you answer, or that door won't be the only thing I break."

"You work with a woman named Daniella Sanford. We also know that you are aware that her former kidnapper, a guy by the name of Randy Hill is in town. We wanna know what else you know, so start talkin'," Hannibal ordered.

"H-how dare you guys come in here like this? This ain't your business!" Robert cried out, shaking.

Hannibal pulled out a pistol and shoved it in the guy's side. "We're _making_ it our business, pal. Now _talk_ before I decide to scratch my itchy trigger finger!"

"Daniella's the one who's insane! She should be locked up before she attacks someone!" Robert sputtered, looking back from Hannibal to B.A.

"Hmm, I think you're lying," Face commented. "How do you know Randy Hill?"

"I don't know anybody named Randy Hill!"

Face tsk-tsked. "Another lie. B.A., show Mr. Maniloe what happens to people who lie to us."

"Gladly," B.A. replied, raring his fist back to punch Robert.

"Okay! Okay! You win!" Robert ducked, wincing. "Randy Hill was some guy that made Daniella go beserk. She escaped and now he wants revenge. It's a control thing. When he finds her, he'll stop at nothing to get her back. He's smarter than all of you three put together."

Now _Hannibal_ wanted to hit the guy. "Then you are gonna be the one to take us to him."

Robert tried to laugh, but it came out more as a choking noise. "I don't know where he is; honest!"

Face came closer to him, grabbing his shirt and pinning him harder against the wall. "Then why don't you tell us who _does_ , smart guy?"

"A guy named Jordan Reed. He works at _Yari's_. He lives on Hasher Street. Grey house at the end of the block. Can't miss it. He and Hill keep in touch!"

Hannibal, Face and B.A. backed up. "Now that's more like a good little informant," Hannibal drawled. "Nighty-night now."

As the three of them left, they were amused at the look on Robert's face. They hadn't lost their touch.

Spotting the office clerk, Face walked over. "Um, just a note. You might wanna check number eighteen. Door just came off it's hinges. It's not pretty."

"Okay, let's go back to Daniella and Murdock," Hannibal told B.A. as they re-entered the van and drove off. "They need to know about the increasing amount of wolves in waiters' clothing."


	3. Chapter 3: Cabin Hideaway

B.A. drove the van back towards _Yari's Place_ , going over the conversations with Daniella and Robert again and again. "Well, Hannibal? What're we gonna do after we tell Daniella 'bout Robert and this Jordan Reed guy? The girl's gonna be scared outta her mind!"

"We'll need to get her somewhere safe. She can't stay at her place cause that's where Hill or his goons would most likely be," Hannibal explained, taking a puff of his cigar. "Face? You got a place we could keep Daniella for a couple of days?"

Face looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "Oh, Hannibal! I'm running out of safe houses here! The split-level house in the suburbs was blown to bits, the penthouse is being renovated and the lakehouse? Well, let's just say that ever since that little alligator incident six months ago, going back there would not be the smartest move."

"What about that log cabin out there in the woods near Ginosha Park?" B.A. asked. "Ain't no alligators _there_."

"Aw, fellas! Come on! You really think Daniella would go for staying in the 'great outdoors'? She seems more like a condominium-type gal to me."

"The cabin it is, then," Hannibal concluded, he and B.A. grinning as Face sighed melodramatically.

B.A. smiled as he thought about the cozy cabin. It was secretly one of his favorite places. He liked the smell of pine, listening to the crackle of the fireplace and seeing all the little woodland critters. Not that he would ever admit that. He'd rather deal with Colonel Decker and his MP goons than confess that aloud. But right now, he had to stay focused on keeping Daniella safe from the former Doctor Randy Hill and his mind games. They had a job to do, and they weren't going to rest until he was out of Daniella's life for good.

"B.A., you stay in the van. Face and I will grab Daniella and Murdock and make sure no one sees us leave," Hannibal told him as the Sergeant parked the van around the back of the club.

"Hurry back, Hannibal."

* * *

As soon as Murdock saw Face and Hannibal, he smiled. "Hey, fellas. We's just watchin' _Hee Haw_. That Minnie Pearl is a delight. How-deeeee!" he mimicked.

Face gave him a withering look. "Where's Daniella?"

"I'm right here. Ya blind or somethin'?" she waved, sitting on the floor beside Murdock.

Face did a double-take. "Daniella?"

"I know, right? Ain't it somethin'?" Murdock grinned, mouth wide open.

"Come on, guys. We gotta get you out of here and at one of Face's safe houses. Turns out, we got more than just one employee possibly working for or with Hill. We need to get you out as quickly and as quietly as possible," Hannibal told her and Murdock.

Daniella stood up, looking shellshocked. "My God! I'm workin' with a buncha two-faced people just out to get me! Only problem is, this place is crawlin' with people. Ain't no way I'm gonna be able to blend in."

Face looked over and saw an enormous upright costume suitcase in the corner. "Well, how do you feel about tight spaces? Just for a minute or two?"

Daniella looked over at the suitcase and nodded before allowing Murdock to help her small frame fit inside. Thankfully there were two quarter-sized holes in the top so she could breathe.

"Good work, Face," Hannibal complimented, grabbing the suitcase by the handle and wheeling it out of the room. "Excuse me...comin' through...expensive wardrobe here..." he called to the employees and bouncers standing by.

"Where's Daniella?" one of the bouncers asked.

"She went home. She came offstage and got very sick. I'd stay out of the room if I were you. Very contagious, I believe. We gotta get these clothes to the dry cleaners before the whole outfit is ruined," Face lied.

"Oh, that's awful. Come on, guys. Let's give 'em some room," the bouncer motioned and everyone parted on either side to let Face, Murdock and Hannibal through.

As soon as they were outside and no one was around, they unlocked the case, Face and Murdock helping her out.

"Alright; come on, guys," Hannibal said as they filed into the van and sped off, tires squealing.

* * *

"What do you _mean_ you told them who and where I was?" the voice hissed angrily over the line.

"I'm _sorry_ , Reed, but these guys came busting through my door like gangbangers! They had a gun to me and this big guy was gonna bash my _head_ in if I didn't talk!"

"You'd better hope Hill doesn't bash your head in. But Hill says he's got everything under control. Pretty soon, Ella will be his and we'll get our cut of the money. That don't mean he'll tolerate any more screw-ups, though, Maniloe."

Robert gulped. "Yeah, Reed. I got it. Just watch your back. Those three guys were crazy."

Jordan Reed chuckled. "Good thing Hill's crazier. They can't protect her. No one can."

* * *

Face raised an eyebrow to Murdock as he watched him enter Daniella's room for the third time. Following, he saw her sitting on the bed, eating potato chips and drinking a soda. Murdock stole a chip and smiled. "Anything else you need, Ella?"

She laughed. "No, Murdock. I'm fine. Take it easy yourself."

"Yeah, Murdock; you'll smother the poor girl," Face added, putting his arm around him. "You just go in there with Hannibal and B.A. and try not to worry. I'll keep her company for a few minutes, okay?"

Murdock looked at him as soon as Face escorted him out of the room. "You would do that, Faceman? I mean, I just wanna make sure she has the ultimate experience here at this cabin."

Face smiled. "I promise she'll want for nothing."

"Thanks, Face. I knew beneath that spray-tanned physique beat a heart of pure gold," Murdock quipped before leaving.

"You're wel-what do you _mean_ spray-tanned? This is _natural_!" Face called out, but Murdock was already gone. He moaned aloud. "Spray-tanned; how insulting."

Daniella sat up straighter when he re-entered the room and stood by her bed.

"May I?" he asked politely, gesturing towards the edge of the bed.

Daniella nodded and he say down. "Whatcha need?"

"Dani...may I call you Dani?" he began.

"No. You can call me Daniella or Ella. Kristy called me Dani, but that's it."

"Ella. Alright, Ella it is. You, uh, said that Hill kidnapped you when you were just a child. Is that right?"

"Yeah. I was seven, I think. Around that age. I was there for two years. Managed to escape out of sheer luck. There was a windstorm and the wind managed to blow the locked screen door off its hinges. He had it set up to where if I tried to open it by myself, it'd shock me. The door blew off and I walked right through, no problem. I started walkin' and this woman found me. She knew I didn't have a home and was malnourished and stuff, so she took care o' me."

Face nodded, taking in every word. "I see. What about your parents?"

Daniella took a drink of her soda. "After Uncle Ran-Hill took me, they searched for me about four months. Then they just stopped. I'd sneak down and see him watchin' the news. That's how I knew they were lookin' at all. Guess after four months, they gave up. Some parents, huh?"

"That's quite a story. I'm sorry that Hill took you away from your family. Must've been pretty traumatic."

"Yeah. I been traumatized by that jerk. I'm just worried he'll come after me again and hurt you guys in the process. He don't care 'bout notbody but himself. But I gotta ask; why you askin' me these questions? I feel like you're doin' some sort of project or research paper on me."

Face smiled and grabbed a chip. "Oh, you know, just curious." He then stood up and nodded politely. "You get some sleep now. Wherever Hill is, he'll have to get through Hannibal and the rest of us first."

"Okay, Face. Night," she said, handing him the chip bag and her empty soda can.

As soon as Face left, he carefully processed every detail of what she told him. There was a mystery to be solved besides just the whereabouts of Hill. And Face was going to unlock that mystery before they defeated her kidnapper and parted ways with her.

Murdock came around the corner and grabbed the chips and soda. "How's she holdin' up?"

"She's doing alright, considering. Murdock, are you in love with her or something?"

Murdock scoffed. "Me? Naw, she's more like the sister I never had. Kinda like B.A. is like the brother I never had, ya know?"

B.A. looked up. "Crazy fool. I ain't your brother."

"But we share the same blood type, big guy! That's gotta count for _something_!"

"Don't remind me."


	4. Chapter 4: Chloroform My World

**Side Note: And now the real fun begins...**

Murdock had agreed to take the first watch over Daniella, sitting in the corner right outside her door. Thankfully, he didn't feel the least bit sleepy, even as he sat leaned back with his baseball cap pulled down over his eyes. Not that he _could_ sleep with B.A. in the next room, snoring like a bear in hibernation. Not to mention that his mind kept wandering back to a strange conversation he had with Face before they went their separate ways for the night. He had known Face for a long time, but the man _still_ boggled Murdock's mind. And Face was supposed to be _sane_!

Suddenly, he heard Daniella's doorknob rattle and he peeked through the thinning fibers of his cap. There was no one going in, but he could see _her_ coming _out_. _Maybe she's just goin' to the bathroom,_ he thought to himself, but as he heard her mumble something, he realized his guess was wrong.

"Kristy? I can hear ya, but I can't see ya. I'm comin'..." came the muttered reply as Daniella walked towards the front door.

 _Is she_ sleepwalking _? I know it's not best to wake up a sleepwalker, but I need to follow her._ Murdock slowly adjusted his cap atop his head and got up, following her as she walked outside. He could still hear her say that she was going to find Kristy, which was alarming. Kristy was _supposed_ to be out of town. He continued to follow her as she walked barefoot along one of the nearby trails until she came to what looked like a small storage facility.

Murdock prayed it was locked, but his heart rose into his throat when he saw her walk right in as if it was meant for her to have access. Or it was meant to be a trap! "Ella!" he cried as she walked inside. The heck with not waking up sleepwalkers. Something bad was about to happen if he didn't intervene. "Ella, get outta there!"

Sure enough, as soon as she was inside, he heard her coughing and yelling for Kristy. Murdock ran in behind her and the smell of chloroform nearly overtook him instantly. "Ella, we gotta get you outta here!" he yelled, covering his nose and mouth with his hand.

Coughing and covering her own face, she continued. "Kristy was calling me! She needs me!"

"Ella, it's a trap!"

She turned to look at him, wide-eyed, and he could see the reality of what he said come to its fruition. Within a few seconds, the chloroform took effect and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Ella!" he ran to her and fought the urge to breathe as he tried to pick her up, but he, too, succumbed to the chemical and passed out beside her.

* * *

"Well, well; look what we have here. Her supposed protector and guardian came along for the ride," a man wearing a long white lab coat stood over them said, smiling through his oxygen mask. "Grab Daniella while I grab the stranger," he instructed.

"You got it, Dr. Hill," the other man said, wrapping Daniella's arm around his neck and picking her up. "What about the others? What should we do with them?" he queried through his mask.

"The answer is simple, Jordan. Let them be. They will be looking for you to get to me, I'm sure of it," Hill replied as he stood with Murdock over his shoulder.

"They won't get any information from me. I'll die first," Jordan announced, puffing out his chest.

"How noble of you, Jordan. But you will do no such thing. You have my permission to tell them exactly where I am. In fact, I implore you to. I actually _want_ them to find me. You see, they have no idea what will be in store for them; not to mention I now may have one of their own."

Jordan looked at him, grinning wickedly. "Then that's what I'll do."

"Now let's get back to my place, post-haste. Once we get them settled, you can go back and await the men's arrival."

Jordan, still carrying Daniella, stood next to Hill and Murdock's unconscious self. "Ready when you are."

And with that, the four of them disappeared in a giant puff of smoke.

* * *

"Murdock?" B.A. whispered as he woke up to his watch alarm signaling it was time for him to stand guard outside Daniella's room. "Hey, Murdock!"

Looking over as his eyes adjusted, he could see that Murdock was not at his post and Daniella's door was slightly ajar. "That crazy fool better not be in there," he muttered, afraid of what he might find if he opened the door. Deciding to open the door quickly like ripping off a Band-Aid, he swung the door open to find no one in her bed. It was completely empty!

"This can't be good," he said before going into the room where Hannibal and Face were sharing a room. "Hannibal! Hannibal, wake up! Daniella's gone and so is Murdock!"

Hannibal looked at the clock on the nightstand and sat up, looking at the anxious Sergeant. "Both of them?"

"Yeah, man. I woke up cause it was my turn to take over and the crazy fool wasn't there. When I went to Daniella's room, her door was open and she was gone, too."

"Wake up Face; I'm gonna look around the property. Once Face is up, meet me outside and we'll see if we can find out where they went. Hill's behind this, I know it."

"Alright, Hannibal. Can't believe that sucka snatched both her and Murdock right out from under our noses."

Hannibal smiled. "Don't worry, B.A.; we'll find him and show _him_ a few tricks of our own."

* * *

"Uhhh...", Daniella moaned, unaware of what had happened. She had heard Kristy calling for help. How her friend had managed to find her, she had no idea, but she couldn't just ignore her pleas. Last thing she remembered was seeing Murdock's face and hearing him say it was a... _Murdock_! She could tell she was lying down and she looked to her right to see Murdock, still lying by her a few feet away. "Murdock; Murdock, can ya hear me?"

"Good morning, my dear. How wonderful to see you again. And you brought a visitor," a voice cut through the darkness and haziness. A voice she had heard many years before. That same cool, calm, almost hypnotic voice belonging to Doctor Randy Hill. She tried to sit up, but she was strapped down to a table. "Murdock, please tell me I'm dreamin'!"

As her vision began to clear, she looked up and saw that familiar black hair, those same white teeth and that evil know-it-all grin. This was no dream. She had been kidnapped again by the same man who had tormented her for years. And now he had Murdock, as well. It was all to much to take.

"Sorry, Daniella. This is your new reality. This is your new home."


	5. Chapter 5: The Doctor Will See You Now

"Guys, this way!" Hannibal called out as soon as Face and B.A. left the cabin. "Murdock left us a trail."

B.A. looked down and shook his head. "Only that crazy fool Murdock would leave a trail of potato chips."

Hannibal smiled to himself at Murdock's strange yet ingenious plan. He thought it odd when the Captain shoved two handfuls in his pants pockets before taking his post. _Good ole Murdock; always coloring outside the lines._

"Looks like there's a storage shack up ahead," Face observed as they continued following the spud-laced trail.

Putting his hand inside his pocket and gripping his pistol, Hannibal nodded and walked towards it.

"Good _night_!" B.A. cried as they reached the small shed, holding his nose.

"Chloroform," Hannibal noted, putting his gloved hand over his own nose. "The entire place is soaked with it. Hill or one of his lackeys probably lured them out here."

"But _how_? They _knew_ they weren't supposed to leave the cabin!" B.A. queried.

"Not sure, but I think I know who could help clear up that information. Let's find Jordan Reed and shake it out of him."

Face made a whining noise. "Uh, guys? As much as I'd love to stay and talk about this, could we possibly get the heck _outta_ here before _we_ pass out?"

In silent agreement, the three of them headed back towards the cabin, ready for battle.

* * *

Murdock was pretty sure he heard a female scream before he completely awoke from unconsciousness. Looking down, he saw that he was lying flat on some sort of medical exam table, strapped down by his chest, upper arms and legs. _Ella,_ he thought, turning his head to try and see where she was. Thankfully, she was beside him on a bed, as well, but she was shaking and moaning. "Ella; you okay?"

"Oh, thank God!" she sighed with relief, her voice somewhat raspy. "I was so worried. We gotta get outta here!"

"I'm sorry, Daniella. That is not going to happen," a calm yet creepy voice said from the doorway. "I lost you once; I am not going to lose you again."

Murdock sat up as much as he could so that he could see her kidnapper. "You lay one hand on her, _Doc_ -" he warned.

"Don't wear yourself out so soon, Murdock," Hill interrupted, stepping closer to them. "I found it quite disgusting yet vaguely amusing the way she was so concerned for you. Now that _both_ of you are awake, perhaps you can both just relax and realize that all threats are moot."

"You won't get away with this! We got people lookin' for us, ya know!" Daniella grunted, struggling.

"Of that, I am well aware. I sure do look forward to meeting them."

"So what is it you plan on _doing_ with us now that ya _got_ us, Doc? An appendectomy? A blood transfusion? Puttin' my kidney into a giant lab rat?" Murdock asked, deciding to play the crazy card for a minute.

"What I decide to do with her is none of your concern. But after examining _you_ , I don't feel you have been fully vaccinated," Hill looked at him with a wide grin.

"Well, there was that time when Billy-Billy being my dog-bit me, but he only foams at the mouth and gets aggressive every other Tuesday. Which would be today. Sic 'im, Billy!"

Hill looked at him strangely for a minute before regaining his composure. "I see we have a smartass. For that diagnosis, we tend to give a very _special_ vaccination."

Murdock looked over at a terrified Ella and mouthed that it was going to be okay. Whatever this disillusioned man had in mind, he was ready. As long as he didn't hurt Ella and knew that the guys would be on their way, he could handle whatever he had in mind. After all, Murdock had been exposed to numerous drug treatments, mental evaluations and even shock therapy at the VA. Everything at this point forward would be child's play. Besides, his obligation to protect his new friend trumped everything else.

* * *

Jordan had just unlocked and opened the door to his house when he heard a click. Three to be exact.

"It's past curfew, ya know," a voice drawled and Jordan looked right into the face of an older gentleman smoking a cigar, holding an automatic rifle.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you and why are you here?" Jordan snapped, knowing secretly exactly who they were.

"You helped take a couple friends of ours. We want 'em back. If you don't tell us where they are, you gonna be in _pain_ , sucka!" a big, muscular black male huffed.

Jordan held his hands up in defeat as the three of them proudly displayed their weapons. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Another man, younger and dressed more for a cocktail party than an intrusion, looked at the older man. "Hear that, Hannibal? He doesn't know anything."

Hannibal grinned. "I heard. Maybe he'll hear _this_."

Jordan dived for cover as the man named Hannibal fired several shots inside, breaking glasses on shelves, his television, and quite a few picture frames.

"Now, sucka. You tell us where Hill took our friends or the next thing we break will be _you_!"

"You guys are crazy!" Jordan yelled, barely peeking over the back of the sofa. "Okay! Yes! Hill took Daniella and some other guy! He had me plant a tracking device in her oversized trunk. That's how he knew where she was. So he tricked her into thinking Kristy was calling out to her for help. That's how he got _her_ but the other guy was following her."

"So where did Hill take them?" the younger one asked.

"He has a lab/office. It's about thirty miles from here."

"Then you're going to tell us exactly how to get there, or B.A. here is gonna strap you to his van and practice his doughnuts," Hannibal threatened, looking to B.A., who smiled.

Jordan wiped the sweat from his brow as he gave them directions. He was doing what Hill instructed him, but he worried that for once, Hill might be in over his head with these guys.

* * *

"Murdock, I don't like the sound o' what he's plannin'," Daniella whispered as Hill walked out of the room. "The others are comin', right?"

"I personally guaran _-tee_ that those guys will be here pronto, so don't ya worry your pretty little head about nothin'. H.M. Murdock and the rest of the A-team ain't gonna let this namby-pamby imbecile of a doctor hurt _you_ or no one else. Comprende, mi amiga?"

Daniella nodded. "Si, señor," she answered, though her voice sounded braver than she felt. No offense to Murdock, Hannibal and the others, but she knew Hill _much_ more than they. He wasn't one to just give up voluntarily. He would use whatever magic tricks and illusions he could to gain the upper hand. And she worried what he planned to do with Murdock. Looking over at him, she couldn't understand how he could seem so calm, so at ease and sure. _I am assuming he has been kidnapped before, so this is old game for him,_ she thought to herself, wondering what other adventures they had been on in the past. _Not to mention anyone who comes back from 'Nam stronger is a true fighter._ She opened her mouth to ask him a question about the war and about his jacket, but declined. He probably didn't like to talk about it.

"Murdock? Can I ask a question?" she finally spoke.

"Well, sure ya can, as long as it's not a science, math or astronomy question. I _hate_ those!"

"Ya ever get the feeling we mighta met-" she began but was cut off as soon as Hill returned with a vial and a syringe, filling it with the drug. "Hill, leave him alone! If ya wanna hurt someone, hurt me, but let him go!" she cried out, the fear and panic rising in her voice.

"Sorry. This isn't your caliber, my dear." Dr. Hill quickly grabbed Murdock's wrist and jerked it towards him before shoving his jacket sleeve almost to his elbow.

Murdock struggled and fought with him, but Hill had too firm a grasp on him and flipped his arm over where his palm was facing upward. "What are ya gonna give me, huh? Nitrus oxide? Penicillin? Flouride? I laugh at all three, though mostly at the first one."

Hill laughed. "Good one. But wrong on all three counts. I thought I'd give you something a little more fun."

"What're ya gonna _give_ him, Uncle Randy?" Daniella cried, terrified to breathe.

"A little drug I like to call _Mescaline_ ," Hill smiled, his teeth showing.

Suddenly, Murdock's face paled and his eyes grew wide as he watched the needle get closer to the vein in his wrist.

" _Nooooo! Stop!"_ Daniella screamed, but it was too late. She could see him stick the needle into Murdock and hear him moan in pain before his breathing became heavy and quick. "Murdock! Oh, Murdock!" she murmured, tears streaming down her face as she realized the infamous A-Team might not make it in time to save them after _all_.


	6. Chapter 6: Within These Walls

B.A. pulled the van over a few yards away from the strange building in the middle of nowhere. With its flat white roof and plain white bricks, it sure didn't resemble a medical building or laboratory. "That fool better not have been lyin' to us, Hannibal," he growled, getting out his binoculars from the glove compartment.

"I think he gave us the right place, Sergeant. He had planned to warn Hill in advance, too, but we made sure to chip away at that little dream," Hannibal said with a chuckle, cigar steady in his mouth.

B.A. smiled as he thought back to Jordan, tied up and gagged in his closet, a broomstick through the double door's handles. Least they knew he wouldn't be alerting anyone, especially Randy Hill. He quickly held the binoculars up to his eyes, but took them down just as quickly. "He's got every window painted white! I can't see nothin'!"

"Alright; we're going in. It's time this doctor was given a prescription of his own."

"Hannibal, I got a bad feeling about this. Call it a sixth sense, but I don't know that this doctor is just gonna roll over if we come in, guns a-blazin'!" Face protested as they got out of the van with their weapons loaded.

"Well, I would hope not. That wouldn't be much fun now, would it?" Hannibal grinned.

Face exchanged a worried look with B.A. "Ohhh," he whined.

B.A. shook his head. "Hannibal's on the 'jazz'."

The two of them quickly followed the Colonel towards the building. B.A. was slightly disturbed by how white and plain everything was. Hard to believe something evil was going on inside a building that was the color of snow.

"There's a back entrance over here, guys," Face whispered a few feet away.

"Good. Can you get us in?" Hannibal asked.

Face scoffed. "Can I get us in; well of _course_ I can! What do you _take_ me for, huh?"

"Stop your yappin' and pick the lock, Face," B.A. ordered.

A few seconds later, the door opened. Face gave B.A. a withering look before they entered.

B.A. shook his head. "Man, why does everything have to be white?" The walls, the floor, the small desks and tables...everything was the same blank color.

"White's a sterile color, B.A.," Hannibal noted as they began walking down a long hallway with several open exam rooms on both sides.

"Welcome, welcome, my humble guests," a male voice from all around them said. "So glad you could make it!"

Hannibal looked around and brandished his weapon. "Alright, Hill. Where are Murdock and Ms. Sanford?"

"What? No introductions? No talk of the weather, politics, sports trivia? Surely you three are more polite than that."

B.A. was caught off guard from where the doctor's voice was coming from. It sounded as if he was throwing his voice from every angle. "Nobody said we's polite. Now you got our friends. We want 'em back."

"Come on out, Hill," Hannibal demanded.

Hill's voice sighed in disappointment. "Fine. Third door to your right."

"What if this is a trap, Hannibal?" Face hissed as they began making their way to the room.

"I'm sure he's not just going to hand Murdock and Ms. Sanders over. He wants to play, but I'm not exactly in a fun kind of mood."

As soon as they got inside the room, B.A.'s eyes stared straight into Dr. Randy Hill's. As did Hannibal and Face. There were at least twenty images of him all around the front of the room.

"Well, hello again," the twenty or more images smiled. "Isn't that better?"

"Listen, Hill. We don't have time for your little fun house. Where are Ms. Sanford and Murdock?" Hannibal growled, moving his weapon back and forth. "You either tell us, or we start shooting. "

"Wow. You guys just really suck all the fun out of everything."

Without another word, Hannibal shot at several images of the doctor, the mirrored images smashing into a million pieces.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, which one is the real Randy Hill, after all?" the evil man shouted above the gunfire.

"Hannibal! He tricked us!" B.A. cried out as every mirror in the room had been shattered into a million pieces.

"Good observation!" Hill laughed. "Better luck next time."

B.A. growled. "This ain't funny, Hill. Now you show your ugly self and tell us where you got our friends."

"No can do. You have come into _my_ home; _my_ territory. Therefore, you will play by _my_ rules. I bid good luck to you all. You are going to need it."

"Hannibal, what're we gonna do? This guy's crazier than Murdock!"

Hannibal grimaced. "We don't have much choice. We'll have to find Murdock and Ms. Sanford on our _own_ while keeping our eyes peeled for any more of Hill's magic acts."

* * *

"Murdock! Murdock, _please_ say somethin'!" Daniella begged over and over as she watched her friend helplessly. At least he was still breathing. But watching him twitch and jerk ever-so-often and hearing him groan in pain was heart wrenching. It was one thing if she had been kidnapped alone. She would have been the object of Hill's torture. But seeing Murdock in this condition was bearing worse on her psyche than _anything_ Hill could have done. _Plus, the fact remains I ain't a kid any more. I know his tricks now and I ain't so afraid. I gotta be strong for Murdock. The guys''ll come get us soon. It ain't like my parents who just gave up. They'll never quit lookin' for one o' their own,_ she told herself, struggling against the ropes.

As she let her hands slide off the bed and become limp, she felt a small button on the left side. Curiosity getting the best of her, she pushed it and the top half of the bed began to rise, inclining slowly. She continued to press the button, feeling the pressure of the ropes begin to tighten around her. For Murdock's sake, she ignored the pain until the ropes tying her torso and arms snapped. Thanking God for her good luck, she untied the rope around her legs and jumped off the bed. "Hang on, Murdock. Whatever happens, I'm comin' back for ya." She couldn't resist squeezing his hand comfortingly before going to the door. Hopefully, she could sneak past Hill and his men and find the exit. Or the rest of the team. Either one was a plus. Looking both ways, she saw the hallway was completely empty. _I gotta do this or die tryin'. I got Murdock countin' on me._

* * *

Face kept his eyes peeled with every step he took. He now realized what Daniella meant about Randy Hill being a magician of sorts. The mirror trick was juvenile, but unfortunately, served its purpose in fooling them. Usually _Face_ was the trickster, but Hill was of a completely different caliber.

"Hannibal, what exactly are we looking for?" he asked after several minutes.

"Ms. Sanford and Murdock, foremost," their leader replied, cigar sticking out of the corner of his mouth. "But keep your eyes out for Hill or any men who may be working for him. Surely he isn't conducting this playhouse solely on his own."

Face grimaced and sighed. "Right." Easier said than done. "Who knows? Maybe Murdock is matching Hill's brand of crazy with his own."

Hannibal smiled. "That's possible. But I'm sure wherever Ms. Sanford is, Murdock is staying with her."

Face couldn't help but think about Hannibal's last sentence. He knew the truth behind Murdock and Daniella's connection and he was looking forward to sharing what he found. But they had to take down Hill and get Murdock and Daniella back first. As much as he wanted to tell B.A. and Hannibal, there was no sense in putting the cart in front of the horses.

"Psst...Face!" a voice hissed from behind him. Spinning around, gun ready just in case, he saw that it was Daniella, peeking from around a corner.

"Daniella! How did you-?" Face began, but he was cut short by her distressed cry as she vanished out of sight.

Hannibal and B.A. turned just as Hill emerged in front of them, holding her in a chokehold with one hand and brandishing a machine gun in his other. "Put the guns down or I kill her and shoot all of you at the same time," Hill ordered, his voice never losing its calm tone.

Hannibal nodded his head at Face and B.A. to put their guns down and their hands up. "Don't do anything stupid, Hill. We know you don't want to kill her. Just let her go."

Hill smiled. "I can't do that. I can never do that. You should know nothing with me is simple or as it seems. And thanks to her boneheaded move, she just cost your friend another punishment."

As Daniella screamed and struggled at Hill's last words, Face looked at his teammates who exchanged the same look: a look of extreme worry and concern.


	7. Chapter 7: Things Could Be Better

"What do you mean, _another_ punishment? What're you doin' to Murdock, fool?" B.A. angrily quieried.

Hill was enjoying this more than he thought possible. As long as he had their friend, he was practically invincible. But they still assumed they could save both Murdock and Daniella. It was all quite heartwarming, really. Sad, yet heartwarming. "Never mind what I'm doing to your friend, fellas," he smiled, still gripping Daniella in a chokehold. "It's what I'm _going_ to do to him. When I'm done, he'll be nothing more than a shell of his former self."

"He's givin' him Mescaline!" Daniella cried out, still struggling.

"Mescaline? That's like LSD!" the blond guy-Face, he believed Daniella called him-exclaimed. "Hannibal, the meds from the VA, they-"

"I _know_ what it means," Hannibal scowled, glaring at Hill. "You listen, Hill and you listen good. We don't like it when scumbags try to hurt our friends. You may seem smug now, but we're like a pack of coyotes. You mess with one of our own, we're gonna come at ya from all different directions until you got nowhere to run or hide. Then, you just better pray that the Earth below swallows you up before we do."

Hill chuckled. "Nice imagery. I'll think about it any time I need a good laugh. Now if you will excuse me, I have to return her to her room and get Murdock's next dose ready."

He watched with sadistic glee as Hannibal's eyes shifted to the big black guy. He knew he wanted him to grab the gun and quickly shoot it. _Good thing he'll miss_ , he thought as he waved goodbye and the two of them quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Just as he suspected, the sound of a gun firing could be heard.

"You'll never get away with this, Hill!" Daniella screamed as they reached the door to her and Murdock's room. "Never!"

"You are to call me _Uncle Randy_ , girl!" he yelled, shoving her down on the floor and pointing the gun at her. "Just because you are an adult now, does _not_ give you the right to disrespect me!"

Daniella cried out in fear and it satisfied him the way she sounded just like she did when she was a child. Quickly, he grabbed her wrist and jerked her up again. "Now let's go back inside and check on Murdock."

As soon as Hill opened the door and looked over to where Murdock lay, he felt calm again. At least _he_ was staying in one place. Still pulling her to the other bed, he reached over to the incline button and set the bed flat again before jerking the button off entirely. "Now, let's get you back where you belong," he told her soothingly before grabbing his gun and making harsh contact to the back of the head.

After carefully re-strapping her down to the bed, he nodded and walked back over to Murdock, smiling at his pasty face and glossy eyes. "So sorry you had to miss all the fun."

* * *

Murdock thought he heard a scream and possibly a scuffle somewhere, but his head felt far too heavy to move towards the sounds. The only thing he could tell was that Daniella was close-by, possibly crying and that jerk Randy Hill mumbled something to him before leaving. He also recalled Daniella was just about to ask him a question before he was injected. But he couldn't remember if she asked what the weather was going to be or if he knew the lyrics to "The Girl From Ipanema". Maybe she didn't ask either one. _I need to try and say something so Ella won't worry,_ he thought to himself, trying to get past the feeling that his tongue weighed about seventy-five pounds. "I..."

"Murdock?" Daniella sniffed. Yep, she had definitely been crying. But she sounded about a thousand miles away.

"I...I c-c-c-an..."

"You can what?"

 _Come on, Murdock,_ he scolded himself mentally. _Finish your sentence like a human being._ "I c-can hear colors!"

"Wait; what?" Daniella asked uneasily.

 _I'm with_ her _; what the hell are you talking about?_ his mind screamed. "I can hear colors. Red sounds really angry but purple won't stop snorin'."

"Murdock, that's the Mescaline talkin'. You gotta tell the colors to shut up or come up with a plan to get us outta here. Your friends are here, but they ain't havin' much luck. I escaped for a minute and saw Face, but Uncle Randy grabbed me and brought me back. You followin' all this?" Daniella rambled.

"The guys...are here?" Murdock asked.

"Yeah, but Uncle Randy said because I escaped, you're gonna get another dose. We gotta get outta here before that happens!"

 _Think, you crazy moron; think! You gotta clear outta this fog long enough to come up with a plan to get you and Ella to safety,_ his brain commanded. "Ella...you asked me something before I was given the drugs. The answer is yes. I _do_ know the lyrics to 'The Girl from Ipanema'," he mumbled almost incoherently. The fog was getting thicker and the colors were getting louder, almost making it impossible to hear his thoughts.

"I never-" Daniella replied but her words were cut short by a faraway scream and the gentle stinging sensation in his arm. He could hear a male voice mumble something about _it_ being _done_ before he heard a slamming door and that crying sound again.

Murdock pushed through the fog and noises one more time. "And yes. I feel like I've known you somewhere...before...here," he managed to slur before the fog overtook him and he felt himself float away from the noises and chaos.

* * *

Quickly motioning with his hand for his team mates to stay behind him, Hannibal peered around a corner as he heard what sounded like a medical cart being wheeled down the hallway. Sure enough, a man dressed as an orderly was pushing one towards them. Grabbing his weapon, he nodded before he, Face and B.A. blocked his path. "Not so fast. What are you doing with that cart of medicine?"

Seeing that all three pointed their guns at him, he shoved the cart at them as hard as he could before taking off.

"After him, B.A.!" Hannibal ordered, and the large man caught up to him almost instantly, grabbing him, spinning him around and looking the scared orderly in the eyes.

"We asked you a question, fool!"

The man reached in his pocket to grab for something, but B.A.'s massive fist met with the man's jaw first, sending him to the floor in an unconscious heap.

As B.A. picked the orderly up effortlessly over his shoulders, he turned and saw Face's worried expression. "What is it, man?"

"Mescaline," Face replied, holding up the small vial. "Hill must've had him give Murdock another dose."

"We need to find a place to hold this guy until he decides to start talking," Hannibal said, looking around before grinning. "I believe this room over to the left will work just fine."

Face smiled. "A supply closet. Now why didn't I think of that?"

As Face picked the lock and opened the door, B.A. found a crate to set him down on while Hannibal filled a giant mop bucket with water and bleach.

 _Now let's just hope he talks and doesn't lead us straight into a trap,_ Hannibal thought, waiting for the orderly to wake up. _If we don't get to Murdock soon, we may never get him back. And if he gets angry enough, he could hurt Daniella, too. We need to get them out and take out Hill as soon as possible._

"Hannibal, he's waking up!" B.A. announced.

"Good. Now let's show him some good, clean hospitality," Hannibal joked, holding the bucket level to the orderly's chest

"What's going on?" the guy asked, looking around.

"We gonna ask you once. And you better answer and answer good, or we gonna dip your head in this bucket o' bleach water; ya _hear_?" B.A. growled, grabbing the back of the guy's white scrub top.

"Where are Ms. Sanford and the guy you drugged?" Hannibal asked.

"I-I-can't tell you!"

Hannibal looked to B.A. "B.A.? That's your cue."

With Hannibal still holding the mop bucket of water and bleach, B.A. jerked the guys head down just short of dipping his face inside. "Now, you gonna talk or we gonna clean your face!"

"Okay, okay! It burns! Let me up!" the guy screamed.

Face raised his eyebrows in amusement as B.A. jerked the man's head back up.

"Now talk," Hannibal glowered.

"They are in Room 13. I just gave that guy another dose per Dr. Hill's request."

"And Ms. Sanford? Is she alright?" Face asked.

"Yeah. I didn't give her nothing. I think he just wants to scare her or something."

"Is there a base of operations where Hill keeps all his little party tricks?" Hannibal pressed further.

"I don't know; honest!" the man replied quickly. "Dr. Hill is a pretty secretive guy. He don't like it when we ask questions."

"Well we don't like it when he kidnaps people and tries to get our friend addicted to drugs!"

"Look. I know you don't wanna hear this, but your friend getting the brunt of the punishment is keeping Ms. Sanford from being harmed. From what I heard last time, she was a wreck."

"She was a _kid_!" B.A. cried. "So if anything happens to either one of 'em, Hill's gonna get his injection in the form of my fist in his face!"

"Well, I-I hope you can pull it off. Everybody here is scared of Hill. I just injected your friend and-and he don't look too good. Hill's gonna kill him and then go after Ms. Sanford. I know that's what he's gonna do," the orderly said, whispering his last sentence.

Hannibal looked at Face and B.A., his face masking his true feelings. He was terrified for Murdock. He cared deeply for that girl. Deeply enough to sign his own death certificate in order to save her from one moment of pain. And that was exactly why they had to find them before it was too late for either one.


	8. Chapter 8: The Sleep Room

**Side Note: the lrics used in this chapter are from the song "The Dark Ages" by Joy Electric. I do notown the song in any way, but felt the words were a perfect fit for this chapter/story as a whole.**

 _"We no longer believe that our daughter will be alive...or found. Thanks to everyone for the search and rescue efforts and attempts, but at this time, my husband and I wish to carry on with our lives."_

 _As young Daniella saw the image from Uncle Randy's television screen, she blinked back tears. How could her mother and father just give up on her like that?_

 _"Told you they'd give up. You weren't worth it to them," Uncle Randy's voice said from behind._

 _"No! Something must be wrong! They wouldn't just stop looking for me!" she wailed, running past him and into her room to cry on her bed._

 _Suddenly, the bed changed into something hard. Daniella looked down to find she was no longer in bed, but on a stage. The same stage at_ Lucky's Tavern _. And she was no longer a child, but her present age, dressed in her black and white dress and pink hair. Slowly rising, she looked out at the crowd, wiped her tears and began to sing. "Please help me, I'm here; tell me there's some way out. Tell me there's some way out of here. You've given me none such hope. I'll never amount to anything," she sang sadly. Looking out to the crowd, she gasped as they began to transform in front of her. The patrons all suddenly fell to the floor, morphing into snakes! Daniella backed away, but the snakes kept crawling up the stairs on either side of the stage, tongues flickering. "Help me! Help!"_

Daniella woke with a start, drenched with sweat. Was that real or just a nightmare? It seemed so real. The first part sadly _had_ been real. She would never forget the sight and sound of her very own mother telling reporters that they were giving up. It was too much to bear then and even now. She looked over across the dark room and saw Murdock, her heart breaking as she watched his body occasionally twitch from whatever that drug was doing to him. "Can you hear me, Murdock?" she whispered.

"Ella...water...everywhere..." came his half-conscious reply.

"Murdock, we are on dry land here. You're hallucinatin'. We're still in Uncle Randy's buildin'. Face said somethin' about ya bein' on meds from the VA hospital. Murdock, you can't die on me. We gotta get outta here. It's up ta you and me. Hill coulda caught the guys by now. I need ya. Please understand."

Murdock turned his head to look at her and Daniella fought back the urge to gasp. His face was white as a sheet, wet from perspiration and grey circles formed under his bloodshot eyes. Even his lips suffered, as they were dry and bleeding. "Hill...hurt you?"

Daniella shook her head, not daring to tell him how Hill shoved her down and knocked her out. "I'm okay. I just need _you_ to hang in there."

Murdock closed his eyes. "I'm fine, chica. If Hill...hurts you, you...let me know."

"Uncle Randy!" Daniella screamed, feeling bad as Murdock winced at her shrillness.

"What is it?" Hill came in through an adjoining room seconds later.

"I promise not to run, but you need to let me help Murdock. I think he's running a fever. Please!"

Hill chuckled. "Because you said please. But I have this room set up to electricity. You open the door to try and escape, you will be electrocuted. Go into the bathroom and get a washrag," he told her, untying her.

Daniella quickly ran to the bathroom and wet a rag, bringing it to Murdock and gently dabbing at his forehead with it. "It's okay, Murdock. It's just me," she told him as he fought her for a second or two before recognizing her voice.

"Ella...save yourself.." he mumbled.

"No way. I ain't leavin' your side. I got you in this mess and we're gonna get out together. Got it, El Capitan?"

Murdock didn't protest, but she could tell he wanted to. He was losing his strength. If she didn't find a way out and soon, Murdock was going to die.

Hill walked back in the room and handed her a small cup of water. She immediately lifted Murdock's head and poured the cold liquid into his mouth and down his throat. "There ya go," she whispered, before fixating her cold stare on Hill. "This is your fault! I hate ya and hope ya get _everythin'_ you deserve ten-fold!"

"I don't like to hear you speak to me like that, Daniella. I did something nice. I let you help poor Murdock and this is the thanks I get?" he replied, mock-hurt in his voice.

"Because you _kidnapped_ us! You did all of this!" she yelled.

She was just about to charge at him when he lifted his watch to his mouth. "I need assistance, now!"

"Ella, don't..." she heard Murdock whisper, but it was too late. She managed to get one good punch to Hill's jaw before two men in white scrubs grabbed her from both sides, dragging her away.

"Let me _go_!" she struggled as the men lifted her back onto the bed.

"She needs a sedative, stat!" Hill ordered, rubbing his jaw.

"Right away, doctor," one of the men replied before taking out a syringe.

"No! No, don't!" Daniella cried, but the man managed to get the needle into her arm before she could protest or struggle further.

The last thing she remembered before blackness surrounded her was seeing Hill move the watch to his mouth once more, ordering them to "do what they needed to do".

* * *

Face was getting agitated. This building was like a maze! What looked like rooms turned out to be dead ends and what looked like corridors sometimes weren't corridors at all, but optical illusions. They knew Hill was making it near impossible for them to find either Daniella and Murdock's room or any other room that could help them. "Hannibal, the clock is ticking; _literally_! We're no closer to finding them than we were well over an hour ago!"

"Faceman is right," B.A. added. "Everywhere we go, it's almost a trap or a dead end."

"I know that, guys, but we can't give up now," Hannibal replied, and Face could tell that he was sounding as weary as he and B.A..

"Hey; look! There's a guy up ahead," B.A. whispered.

"Alright, men. Let's follow him and see where he goes."

Carefully, they followed him down a long maze of hallways and through rooms with hidden doors. "Where is this guy _going_?" Face wondered aloud, yet rhetorically. "Another _dimension_?"

Hannibal smiled, the twinkle in his eye returning. "Even better. Look up ahead."

Face's jaw dropped when they looked to a room with about six or seven men inside, all sitting in front of computers and video surveillance screens. "This must be their control center!"

"So, what are we waiting for, guys? Let's take control!"

The man all looked up at them in unison as B.A., Face and Hannibal appeared at the doorway, brandishing their weapons proudly. "Alright, guys. Any sudden moves and we'll shoot off your typing fingers, got it? Now I want you all to stand up and bunch together real nice and tight with your backs against each other. That's right, that's right."

When the men had all gathered up in sort of a backwards huddle, B.A. and Face found a box of computer cords and wires to tie them up securely with.

"Now," Hannibal continued. "Let's see just exactly how Hill is operating and crash his little party."

* * *

"Ella...Ella," Murdock whispered, although he wasn't completely sure if he vocalized her name. While the Mescaline was wearing off, his fever was getting higher and that annoying fog in his head refused to let up. He was more concerned about Daniella. He kept hearing her moan and cry, and even heard her sing a gut-wrenching song about not amounting to anything. Hill had obviously given her more than a sedative. She had mentioned earlier that the guys had been here. Were they still there or had they been captured by Hill's men? He needed to know.

As if his prayers had been answered, a man entered the room hesitantly. Murdock knew this was his only shot. "I need...to use...bathroom," he mumbled.

The man looked over at him. "O-okay." Carefully, the man began to untie him from the bed and helped him stand up. Murdock stood for a moment, forcing himself to get his bearings back before taking a step.

"I think I got it," Murdock whispered, letting the man help him towards the bathroom. When they got in the doorway, Murdock let go of the man's shoulder. "I think you...should go first," he said, turning and punching the man in the face with as much strength as he could muster. The man slid down the door and onto the floor. "Oh, what a relief it is," he half-joked, holding onto the wall or whatever else he could for balance as he exchanged clothes with the nurse. Going to the sink and throwing water on his face, he looked in the mirror. He knew he was going to be in a bad way if he didn't get help soon, but he pushed those thoughts away quickly. He had to help Daniella. She needed _him_ now. _Don't you worry, Ella. Ol Murdock is gonna do whatever he has t'do,_ he told her mentally as he opened the door and carefully made his way down the hallway, praying he would find a way out or the guys before he collapsed.


	9. Chapter 9: Taking Charge

"Sorry I'm late, Doctor!"

Hill looked up from the desk in his office. "It's about time you decided to show yourself, Jordan. You missed all the fun."

Jordan looked at a globed paperweight setting on top of the desk. "They came just like we thought. I told them exactly where to find you but they ambushed me. Tied me up and locked me inside the closet. Did it work?"

"Like a charm. The men are searching this hospital left and right trying to find Daniella and our new friend, but I have thrown a monkey wrench into their plans. They can search all day and night, but I have used the interior program to make it seem as if Room Thirteen doesn't exist. As well as my office and the control room," he revealed, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Jordan smiled in return. "Brilliant. Where are they now?"

Hill shrugged, returning to his paperwork. "Nowhere they shouldn't be."

Suddenly, Hill looked up, his smirk replaced by a frown. "How did _you_ find my office, Jordan?"

"Funny you should mention that," another voice called out from the doorway.

"You!" Hill gasped, staring at the man known as Face, who was happily brandishing a MK 47. "How did you-?"

"What's the matter, Hill? Feeling disillusioned? Maybe you should lie down."

Hill and Jordan both dived to the floor as Face fired a few shots around them. "Hannibal wants you to take me straight to Daniella and Murdock's room, but I want some answers of my own first. And you are going to give them to me."

Hill slowly stood up, hands raised. "What kind of answers?"

"Answers about Daniella's family and why they _supposedly_ gave up searching for her."

* * *

B.A. stared at the multitude of green computer screens and grimaced. "Man, I can't make heads or tails about _any_ of this phony-baloney!"

Hannibal looked up at the group of computer techs. "Which one of you can help us figure out a way to get to Ms. Sanford and Murdock?"

B.A. growled. "And you better not be thinking about trickin' us, neither."

"I-I can help," a young boy with red hair and freckles replied meekly. B.A. realized he couldn't have been older than twenty-one.

"B.A., untie the kid so he can show us what to do," Hannibal ordered, taking his cigar out of his mouth briefly.

B.A. nodded and did as he was told. "You're gonna help us find our friends. They're in trouble and we need to let 'em know we're here. Can you do that?"

The young boy nodded. "Everything that goes on inside these walls are on those computers." He walked towards one of the monitors and Hannibal got up from his seat to let the kid do what he needed to do.

"Where's Daniella and Murdock? One of the nurses said they were in room thirteen."

The boy nodded again and pulled up the surveillance cameras. "Room thirteen. Daniella is sleeping and the guy is..." He panned over to the other side of the room and gasped. "He-he's _gone_!"

"Are you sure?" Hannibal asked, leaning forward to get a better look at the darkened room.

"Yeah! He's not there!"

B.A. looked over to Hannibal. "That ain't good, Hannibal. If he got out, he could be in bad shape. And if Hill finds him first, he'll be given more medicine for _sure_!"

"Hopefully Face is taking care of Hill per Jordan's unwilling assistance. But we gotta somehow get a message out to Ms. Sanford and let her know to sit tight until we come for her."

"I can do that. If you two sit over there at that computer screen with those microphones, I can let you talk to her," the boy told them.

B.A. gave the kid a strange look before he and Hannibal sat across from the kid, unsure of exactly how they could let her know they were on their way. He just hoped it wasn't too late for her or Murdock.

* * *

Daniella felt herself still fighting the darkness and the nightmares that swarmed around her. Everytime she felt as if she were getting closer to finding a way out, the darkness and monstrosities would pull her back down again. Was she awake? Was she asleep? Was she dead and in limbo? There was no way to tell.

 _"Ms. Sanford? Can you hear us?"_ a voice called out to her through the darkness. It sounded slightly familiar, but she couldn't be sure.

 _"Ms. Sanford, this is Hannibal Smith of the A-Team. Don't be afraid; B.A. and I are on our way to rescue you and Murdock real soon. Can you understand?_ "

 _"Hannibal? Is it really you? They gave me a sedative and I can't tell what's real and what's not. I wanna believe it's really you, but I'm so confused,"_ Daniella relayed. _"There's too much fog for me to get out. Ya gotta help Murdock first. He ain't been through all this before. I'll be alright. Ya just gotta find_ him _!"_

 _"We'll do the best we can. We are going to get_ both _of you away from Hill so he can't hurt you anymore."_

 _"Yeah. Hill ain't gonna know what hit him. You just hang in there, you hear me?"_ B.A.'s voice added.

 _"I will. I promise. But please hurry and be careful."_

Suddenly, the voices ceased and quiet drowned out any and all noise. For the first time, the dark fog lifted and she was able to sleep peacefully, floating through white, fluffy clouds of tranquility.

* * *

Keeping his gun pointed directly to their backs, Face followed Jordan and Hill down the hallway towards the room where Hannibal and B.A. were. He hoped that they had been successful in finding Daniella and Murdock. But his mind was mainly on the information Hill had provided regarding Daniella's family. He had a gut feeling that her parents didn't give up on her and he was right. It was just a despicable illusion from Hill used to torment and isolate her. In reality, her parents were killed in an automobile accident while searching for their daughter. Hill knew that and decided to manipulate Daniella's fragile mind by making her think she saw and heard her parents abandon her. It was by far the most deplorable thing Face had ever heard of and the thought of it made his blood boil. The poor girl's entire life had been a lie. All thanks to Doctor Randy Hill. But Face knew the truth now and vowed to tell her as soon as she was able to process it.

Suddenly, Hill stopped. "Wait! One of my men is down. Looks like possibly Norm."

Face looked to see that a nurse was indeed lying unconscious on the floor, his head turned so that they couldn't quite make out who he was. Still keeping his gun on them, he cautiously made his way towards the nurse's body. He had to make sure he was still breathing or this wasn't a trap. Kneeling down, he turned the man's head towards him and immediately, his stomach turned in knots. "Oh my Lord! Murdock?" He felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found it, albeit it was very weak. "Okay, change of plans. You two are going to take Murdock into a different medical room. And if you are any kind of _doctor_ , Hill, you are going to do whatever is neccessary to save him."

Jordan reluctantly picked Murdock up and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"And if I _refuse_?" Hill asked.

"Then I'll refuse to let _you_ live! Now _move_ ; both of you!"


	10. Chapter 10: Control

Hill sifted through any and all ideas in his mind to get him out of this mess and retreive the upper hand. He could make himself disappear, but Face had his gun right at his back. The odds of him shooting before he disappeared completely were too great, since he might be expecting it. Trying to contact the control room was a moot point, as well. For now, it looked as if he'd have to play prisoner. He glared at Jordan. This was all _his_ fault. He arrived carelessly and allowed those idiots to get the upper hand. Considering all of the rooms were now visible, he assumed they managed to gain access to the control room, itself. But there was no way Hill was about to wave the white flag just yet.

"Take Murdock in here," Face ordered as they approached one of the rooms at the end of the long hallway. "Lie him down on the table and make sure he's nice and comfy. Your lives depend on whether _he_ lives."

Jordan and Hill gently placed him on the table and Hill instantly planted an oxygen mask on Murdock's face.

"How do I get in touch with control?" Face asked.

"You'd need to _find_ it," Jordan snorted.

Face shoved his weapon hard into his back. "You'd better watch your mouth before I get _really_ angry. Hill; how do I contact your control room?"

 _Damn,_ Hill cursed to himself as he took off his watch. "Here. It's a communication device. Just hold the button there and talk," he showed him.

Face snatched the watch away and put it to his mouth. "Hannibal, are you there?"

Hannibal's voice came back loud and clear. "I read ya, Face. What's going on?"

"Little change of plans. I found Murdock passed out in the hallway while we were on our way to where Ella is. He's pretty bad. I got Hill and Jordan working on him, but I trust 'em about as far as I can throw them. Any way we can get that nurse we talked to earlier in here?"

"Yeah. I'll have B.A. retrieve him from the supply closet. You stay there until you see B.A. with the nurse. Then you can go and bring Daniella back here. We need to get both she and Murdock to an actual hospital."

"Copy that, Hannibal," Face responded, putting on the watch and glaring at Hill. "You won't be needing this."

Hill inserted an IV into Murdock and grimaced. _If I can just play along until that nurse gets here, I should be alright. They may have the upper hand, but I'm still in charge._ "Jordan, I need you to get me some more antiseptic. We need to stitch up his head here."

Face looked up. "Ah-ah-ah. Nobody leaves until B.A. comes back with the nurse. _Then_ you can stitch him up. You just focus on his vitals and bringing him back to consciousness."

Hill silently cursed again. How could he have been so careless? If Daniella had still been a child and this had been ten or more years ago, there would have been no way he could have been defeated.

 _At least they still don't know about that chip I implanted in her all those years ago. So no matter what happens to me, if she is close enough, I can always have control over what she sees, hears and dreams,_ he thought, looking for the one silver lining he had amongst all the clouds.

* * *

B.A. carefully followed the directions from the layout on the computer to find the supply closet. He could hear the male nurse pounding on the door. "Shut up! I'm gettin' you out!" he yelled before he unlocked the door. "We need you to go in with Murdock and help him. He's in real bad shape and your boss don't have his best interests at heart. So you're gonna go in there and do your job to save him. You got me?"

The male nurse nodded. "I-I'll do my best. What about Ms. Sanford?"

"As soon as you get in there with Murdock, we're gonna go and get her. After we make sure _she's_ alright, we're gonna take 'em to a hospital. A _real_ one!"

"Okay. But what if Hill tries to-"

"He won't," B.A. cut him off. "I'll be in there. He tries anything, I'll knock him into next week."

The male nurse smiled weakly. "I'm sure you will. My name is Roland, by the way. Hill took a bunch of us college students in here. Told us he'd help us get jobs. He took half nurses and half computer technicians. Unfortunately, he's just made us prisoners. We either do what he says or we get killed. Most of us haven't seen or heard from our families in months. A couple of these guys even worked for Hill when Ms. Sanford was a child. Jordan was one, but Hill never let her see them. They just helped him control her mind."

"How'd they do that? How can he control her mind?"

"One of the guys working in the control room said it's a computer chip embedded in her hand. Said Hill inserted it the day after he first kidnapped her. Then he uses the computers to manipulate her. He can make her have weird hallucinations; bad dreams and all that. It's creepy," Roland told him as they continued walking.

"Man! That sucker is one sick and messed up fool!" B.A. slammed his fist into his palm angrily. "How can he do that to a _kid_? She was just a _kid_!"

Roland gulped. "He's a psychopath hooked on power. And sadly, we are all afraid of him. Before you guys came along, we thought we'd be here forever. Now we finally have some hope."

"Don't worry, man. Hill and Jordan are gonna _pay_. Nobody messes with kids. And nobody tries to hurt our friend!"

As Roland and B.A. reached the room where he knew where Face was via surveillance camera, B.A. slammed his fist into his palm again. Now that he knew just how sick and twisted Hill was, he knew he needed to keep an eye on him. For Daniella and Murdock's sake. Then once he made sure they were alright and the other kids were safe, he, Hannibal and Face were going to destroy Hill once and for all.

* * *

Daniella stirred as the sedative wore off and she could feel the fog lifting. She had to check on Murdock. She wasn't sure how long she'd been out. It could have been hours or days. "Murdock...are you there?"

When she received no reply, she turned her head towards his bed. She saw his baseball cap lying on the white bed liner, but the bed itself was vacant. Where did they take him? Was he hurt? Did he escape? Was he-?

"Murdock?" she asked loudly, her voice slurred. "Murdock, where are you?"

Suddenly, she heard a deep moan from somewhere in the room and she gasped. "Murdock? Is that you?"

"Uhhh..." came the unintelligible reply. Daniella managed to look towards the bathroom. The noise sounded like it came from there.

As her eyes began to focus more, she could see a man on the floor, wearing a brown jacket and khaki pants. _Murdock!_

"No! Murdock! Wake up!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes as she struggled against the ropes. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a cart within fingers' reach of the bed. If she could rub the ropes against the sharp corner of the cart, she might be able to break free. She had to try. "Don't worry, Murdock. I ain't a child no more and this ain't some game. It's high time that Randy Hill learns that Daniella Sanford ain't gonna take no more o' his sh... _got it_!"

She breathed a sigh of relief as the corner successfully cut through the rope. Untying the rest of her body, she drunkenly slid off the bed and over to the man's unconscious body. "Murdock, can ya hear me?" she asked, rolling him over. "Oh my God!" she gasped when she saw that it wasn't Murdock, but one of the nurses. "Way to go, Murdock! Way to go! Now it's time for _me_ to show what _I'm_ made of!"

Stumbling slightly, she made her way towards the door of the room. When she opened the door however, dizziness overtook her and she lurched forward into someone's waiting arms.

"It's okay, Ella. Faceman's got ya," she swore she heard him say before she blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11: Rescue Me

Hannibal looked up to see Face carrying an unconscious Daniella over his shoulder. "Is she alright?"

Face turned and smiled. "Met me at the door and then fainted. Just like in dreams I've had."

Hannibal chuckled, his cigar hanging from his mouth. "I bet. Set her down and make sure she's okay. Once we get the word from B.A. that Hill has Murdock stabilized, we'll take him and his goons down."

Face did as he was told. "I gave B.A. the watch Hill was using to communicate with. I just hope we can trust that orderly. Seems to me Hill still has quite a bit of power over these people. Truthfully, Hill has been holding more power than anyone ever knew."

"What kind of power we talking about, Face?"

"He's managed to manipulate Ella's entire life. Her parents never abandoned her; they were killed in an unrelated car crash."

Hannibal looked at Face. "Hill told you this?"

"It"s all in her 'medical' file," Face pulled out a manila folder from the inside of his jacket. "You'll find out just how disturbed he is. I still don't understand how he was able to control her mind without drugs. Ella seemed pretty aware of what she went through at a young age, so I doubt he was pumping her full of medications."

Hannibal looked through the file and did a double take when he saw one specific page of her chart. "Face, is this right? Is she-?"

Face smiled, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "You got it, Colonel. Pretty small world, isn't it?"

"I'll say."

Suddenly, Daniella moaned, coming to. "What happened?" she mumbled.

"You don't remember? You were so happy to see me that you passed out. It happens from time to time," Face teased.

"Where's Murdock?" she asked, receiving a look between Hannibal and Face.

"I found him unconscious after I found Hill and Jordan. B.A. is with the three of them now. We got a young nurse named Roland helping us to make sure Murdock is going to be alright before we get you guys out of here," Face explained.

"No. Ya can't leave Hill in there. He'll try somethin'. Even when he's got the deck stacked against him, he'll try somethin' desperate."

"She's right, Hannibal. He seemed like a very nervous mouse trapped in a maze. Last thing we need is for him to chew his way out," Face agreed.

Hannibal suddenly grinned like a cheshire cat. "A mouse trap, huh? That gives me an idea." He then turned to the kid who had helped them with the computers. "I need you to help Face and I get a couple of things. Can you do that?"

The kid nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Daniella, are you well enough to stay here and watch these monitors? If you see anything fishy from Hill or his goons, you can contact us using the walkie-talkie over there."

"Yeah. No problem," she nodded, scooting up her chair to the computer screens.

"Good. Come on, Face."

* * *

"His vitals are improving slowly, doctor," Roland announced as Hill paced back and forth. "The Mescaline is wearing off completely, as well."

"That's good, Roland," B.A. half-smiled, keeping his eyes locked on Hill.

"Good, does that mean I can go now?" Hill snapped.

"Not a chance, sucka. Not a chance."

"What about me? I have claustrophobia," Jordan stood up from his chair hopefully.

"Sit down and shut up, fool. Ain't nobody give you permission to talk!"

Jordan shrank back down in his seat and watched Hill. He had never seen him so jittery before. He knew he was trying to come up with a plan, but with the bodyguard present, he was short on options.

Suddenly, Jordan saw a syringe on the medical cart alongside a vial of morphine. Gently, he nudged Hill's foot and glanced at the cart when he turned.

Hill looked at Jordan and the cart before he smiled and grabbed the needle behind his back. Thankfully, it was already partially full.

"What should we do now?" Roland asked.

"We will just have to let him wake up on his own. But that could take an hour or more. Just keep the oxygen on him and continue to monitor him, Hill instructed, moving around to the other side of the table and closer to B.A., who had his back slightly turned.

Jordan watched with a smile as B.A. pulled out Hill's watch from his pocket for what seemed like the fifth time as Hill raised the syringe in preparation to make contact with the big man's neck.

Jordan's face fell however, when B.A. spun around and grabbed Hill's wrist, causing him to drop the syringe and cry out in pain. "Don't even try it, sucka!" he grunted before punching Hill in the face. Immediately, the doctor went down on the floor, knocked out. "Thanks for the warning, Ella," B.A. quickly said into the watch.

 _Ella? She's been rescued?_ Jordan's mind screamed. _I gotta do something!_ With that, Jordan quickly arose from his chair, planning to bolt out of the door, but before he could, he felt someone else's hand wrap tightly around _his_ wrist. Turning, he saw that it was Murdock, somewhat conscious and smirking. "Don't even think about it, _muchacho_ ," he whispered.

Jordan struggled free but was met by Roland. "Outta my way, pipsqueak," he attempted to shove him, but was met instead by a syringe entering his neck. "Oh, God. You didn't..." he mumbled before he, too, fell on the floor unconscious.

* * *

"Hannibal, things are crazy in the room right now. Hill tried to inject B.A., but I was able to warn him in time cause I saw him take the watch outta his pocket earlier. He knocked Hill out but then Jordan tried to make a run for it," Daniella informed Hannibal via walkie-talkie.

 _"What happened? Did Jordan escape?"_ Hannibal asked, his voice quiet.

"Nope. Murdock's awake. He grabbed Jordan and that nurse guy injected him in the neck. Both Hill and Jordan are out," she replied, unable to supress a giggle.

 _"Good. Can you alert B.A. and tell him and Roland to get Murdock out of there and back to the van? This shouldn't take too long."_

"Yeah, I can do that. I'd love to know what you guys are planning to do, but I guess I'll hear the details later."

 _"You'll have to. Right now, you need to go with B.A. and Murdock. You both need to get to a hospital. Untie the guys in the control room and tell them to get out of here, too. Something tells me they are more like hostages and less like employees."_

"Okay. Just be careful. And thank you in advance," she replied before she used the microphone that connected to the watch. "B.A., Hannibal says that you and Murdock need to get outta there and you can take us to the hospital. Apparently, Hannibal, Face and some red-haired freckle-faced kid are plannin' somethin' especially for Hill."

 _"On our way, little mama. Just sit tight, ya hear?"_

 _"Hey, Ella! I'm baaa-aack!"_ Murdock's voice croacked hoarsely before she heard B.A. yell at Murdock to give him back his watch unless he wanted to become unconscious again. Daniella giggled, tears of joy forming in her eyes as she felt overwhelming relief that Murdock was more like himself again. She remembered how when she first met him, his eyes sparkled in a way that was reminiscent to her father's; or at least what she remembered of him. She couldn't wait to see that sparkle again and thank him personally for helping to save her.

Turning to the group of young adults who were still tied up, she smiled. "If I release you guys to be free, ya can't mention anythin' about the guys that saved us. They're the good guys, but I've been made aware that certain officials are blind to that fact. Got it?"

The group nodded, happy for their freedom as she began to untie them. She was still slightly unsteady, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. "Now go on and get outta here!"

As soon as they left, she braced herself against the wall, thankful but still feeling the effects of the sedative and everything else.

"Hey, Ella. How you feeling? You need a ride?" Murdock's voice asked from behind. She turned to see he was in a wheelchair and gesturing to his lap for her to sit.

"I'm better and thanks, but no thanks. If I can just hang onto the chair or B.A., I think I'll be good."

B.A. walked over and gently took her arm. "I gotcha. Don't worry. And with Hannibal on the jazz, you ain't gonna haveta worry 'bout Hill no more, either."

"You guys are somethin' else, ya know it?" she smiled as the three of them slowly made it out of the room and towards the exit.

"Yeah, we know," B.A. replied somewhat embarrassed.

"Now come on, B.A.! Put this puppy in gear and let's get the heck on outta here! I got a backless gown with my name on it!" Murdock cried out.

Daniella laughed as B.A. sighed and they continued to exit. She couldn't wait to hear what Hannibal and Face did to Hill and Jordan. She only wished she could stay with them afterwards. They definitely had made life more interesting since they took on her cause. Looking down at Murdock, she knew she would miss him the most. It was almost unbearable to think that her days with him were numbered. Especially since there was such a connection between them. There was something more...much more, but for the life of her, she couldn't explain or understand it. _And I don't guess I ever will,_ she thought with a sigh.


	12. Chapter 12: Connected

"Hannibal, Murdock and Ella are safe, as well as the kids Hill were practically holding hostage; do we really have to crawl through these filthy air vents and go along with your crazy plan?" Face asked.

Hannibal smiled as he crawled ahead of the Lieutenant. "Yeah, we do. Hill needs to be taught a lesson in humility. And you and I are the perfect ones to teach it."

"Ohhh," Face groaned. "I can't believe you asked that poor kid Sam to actually _get_ this stuff. It smells awful."

Hannibal chuckled, feeling a bit of the jazz kicking in. "I know. Sam knows those computers and this place better than anyone except Hill. The bad doctor may have technology and devices beyond our understanding, but he doesn't know that. That's what's gonna make this fun."

"Fun? That wasn't exactly the word I was looking for."

As Hannibal reached the end of the vent inside the room where Hill and Jordan had been, he looked through the grating and saw that both Jordan and Hill were just made aware that B.A. had locked them in the room. Looking back at Face, he nodded. "Do it, Face," he whispered.

Face nodded and attached the bag filled with black dyed penicillin to a nozzle connected to several tubes that led behind the walls of the room. Sam had told them that the room had once been used to make it seem as if blood was dripping from the walls. It was just another one of his disturbed mind games.

Seconds later, Face turned the contraption on and they watched as the penicillin slowly dripped down the walls. Jordan noticed first and his eyes grew wide.

"Hill! What the-?" he cried out.

"Who's doing that? I turned it off years ago! How did-?" Hill asked, both of them shocked as the dark liquid ran down all sides of the room's walls.

Hannibal then used Hill's watch to whisper for Sam to turn on the sound system and the small microphone attached to Hannibal's collar. "What's the matter, Hill? You afraid of your own house of horrors?"

" _You_! Where are you? Come out and face me, coward!" Hill barked, looking around.

"If anyone's the coward, it's _you_ , stupid!" Hannibal quipped before Sam began blasting haunting screams through the speakers.

Jordan grabbed Hill. "Make it stop, Hill! This is freaking me _out_!"

Hill shoved Jordan off. "Get a grip, moron!"

Face pulled out a wireless remote from his pocket and pressed one of the buttons on it, smiling at Hannibal as he did so. Instantly, the lights in the room went out. The screams continued and now the dark colored penicillin was starting to ooze on the floor.

"Let me out of here!" Jordan screamed, pounding on what he thought was the door. "Yuck! What _is_ this stuff?"

"Alright, you jerk! You've had your fun! Now show yourself like a real man!" Hill yelled over Jordan's cries and the screaming as the lights began flickering off and on.

"I thought you'd never ask," Hannibal replied, shoving open the grating before jumping out and right on top of a shocked Hill.

Face followed suit as he jumped down in front of Jordan, grabbing him and punching him in the face. Jordan went down, both from the hit and from the now slick floor.

Hill and Hannibal wrestled on the floor in the puddles of penicillin, jabbing and kicking and punching each other. With great effort and gracefulness, Hannibal managed to drag Hill up to a standing position and land his gloved fist into his stomach before delivering a powerful uppercut to his jaw. Hill slipped down on the floor, smacking his head on the linoleum tiles.

Seeing that both were stunned but not unconscious, Hannibal stood over them, one hand on the bed to steady himself. "Now. Both of you get outta town and leave Daniella Sanford alone. If I find out either one of you even _think_ about pursuing her, I'll be all over you like fleas on a stray dog. You got me, _doc_?"

Hill looked up at him, slowly nodded and then laid his head back down.

Face looked at Hannibal and then back to Jordan. "Oh, and we'll need to borrow your car," he said, jerking the keys out of his pocket. "You guys can bum a ride. Or you can just have Hill here make one appear out of thin air."

Carefully yet satisfied, Hannibal and Face left. They still had to get Sam, destroy the rest of the computers and equipment and then go to the hospital to check on Daniella and Murdock.

* * *

"She fractured her wrist, but she'll be okay. They also removed a small computer chip from her hand. That fool Hill was using it to help control her," B.A. explained as Face and Hannibal walked inside the hospital's waiting room. "They got Murdock stabilized and said he's lucky to be alive. What _took_ you guys so long?"

"Well, we had a little chat with Hill and his lackey before we left," Hannibal said.

"Yeah," Face replied, giving Hannibal a withering look. "A little chat. Hannibal, I don't know if I'll ever be able to get that stuff out of my nice tweed jacket and pants. Not to mention the _smell_."

"Good thing Mr. Lee is always available to do laundry," Hannibal teased before turning back to B.A. "We had to stop and get some new clothes on the way."

B.A. shook his head, knowing better than to ask questions. He'd find out later. "Murdock's in Room 204. Ella's already been released but she hasn't left that crazy fool's room since they told her she could leave."

Hannibal and Face exchanged a look that once again, B.A. didn't understand before the three of them went into Murdock's room. Ella was sitting slantways in a chair, asleep and Murdock was reading a magazine upside-down.

"Hiya, Murdock; how ya feeling, buddy?" Face asked.

"Oh, pretty good. The Jell-o tastes funny but I think that's cause it's not Jell-o. It's mashed potatoes," he replied with a grin. " _She's_ been asleep for a long time, though. Poor kid. That Hill was a monster for kidnappin' and tormentin' her. I guess in a way, she fought her own kind o' war."

"Yeah, she did. But Hill won't be bothering her anymore and that's a promise."

Murdock grinned wider. "Ooh, what'd you guys do? Tell me, tell me!"

"Maybe later. But you'd love it. It was Murdock-inspired and FDA-approved," Face joked. "Actually, there are a lot of things we need to tell you and Ella, but you need to get out of this place first."

"I'm workin' on it, Faceman."

B.A. looked over to Ella, who was sleeping soundly, a small smile tugging at her lips. He smiled himself, glad that she seemed to be having pleasant dreams for once. Looking at the cast on her wrist, he saw that Murdock had signed it, drawing a plane and a goofy smiley face below it. He knew Murdock, as crazy as he was, genuinely cared for Daniella. And she felt the same about him. She was too young for Murdock to carry a proverbial torch for her, but there was still a connection there. Curious as B.A. was, he had no intention of asking either one about it. He was just glad they were both all right.

* * *

(A few days later)

"Welcome back, Murdock!" Face said as he led his friend inside his latest scam, the Presidential Suite of a swanky hotel. Sitting on the sofa and nearby chairs were B.A., Hannibal and Daniella.

"Aw, thanks, guys! Did you get this place just for me? It's enough ta make a grown man cry," Murdock cried before taking a seat next to Daniella and smiling at her.

"The only place _you_ need is a room with padded _walls_ ," B.A. growled.

"Already got one o' them, big guy. That's where I like to go on Friday nights and have pillow fights with the geese. Ain't been able to take 'em _down_ yet," Murdock responded, causing Daniella and Hannibal to laugh at his joke.

"Uh, B.A., before you think about knocking Murdock into next week, I actually need to talk to him and Ella first," Face interrupted as the Sergeant growled.

"What is it, Face? Somethin' wrong?" Daniella asked as Face took she and Murdock into the bedroom area.

"Not exactly. It's just that I learned some information while we were trying to bust you and Murdock out of Hill's Hospital of Horrors. Now, Ella; you said that your parents stopped looking for you a few months after you were kidnapped, right?"

Daniella pushed her hair out of her face, her jaw set. "Yeah. That's right. Hill was watchin' it on TV when I came in the room."

"Did you ever think that maybe Hill deceived you _then_ , too?"

"What are ya gettin' at, Face?"

Face ignored her and turned to Murdock. "Murdock, what did you ever do with that photo that your aunt and uncle sent you in 'Nam? The one of their baby?"

Murdock shrugged. "I think I lost it." He smiled as he continued, looking at Daniella. "My dad's sister-who was nothin' like my dad, by the way-sent me a photo of their baby girl. She said they'd tell me the name when I got back home, but sadly, they never got the chance. Their little girl was taken from them and then they died in a car accident."

Face smiled bittersweetly as he turned back to Daniella. "Which is exactly how your parents died. They were killed by a drunk driver and Hill just made you believe-even by doctoring news footage-that they gave up on you."

Murdock adjusted his cap and gave Face a strange look. "Faceman, are you-are you trying to say that-"

"That your aunt and uncle, Greta and Steven Hamilton, were Ella's parents?" Face interrupted. "Yes. Murdock, meet your cousin, Daniella Sanford."

"But-"

Daniella wiped a tear from her eye. "I changed my name from Hamilton to Sanford after I was raised by Stella Sanford. Murdock; you are my cousin!" she cried, hugging him tightly.

Murdock returned the embrace, trying not to cry, himself. He had never believed in a million years that he would ever see his cousin again. Just before he came back to the US, he had been informed that the girl had been taken away and Uncle Steve and Aunt Greta had been killed shortly thereafter. He had absolutely no idea that Daniella might be his long-lost family member. But now as he looked into her blue eyes, he recognized the same blue eyes from the baby photo all those years ago. "I can't believe it! I have a cousin and she's grown up so pretty!"

Face smiled as Hannibal and B.A. stood nearby, watching the family reunion.

"Thanks, Face. Thank ya for giving me back my family," Daniella told him, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, thanks, Faceman. I'd kiss ya, too, but I might smudge my lipstick," Murdock quipped.

"And we wouldn't want that," Face grinned, settling for a quick hug, instead.

"Hey, man; does that mean Ella's got Murdock's crazy DNA in her?" B.A. asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Let's ask someone who might be able ta sniff out that sort of information," Ella began with a mischevious grin.

" _Billy_!" she and Murdock both cried out in unison.

"Oh, man. Say it ain't so. Say it ain't so," B.A. moaned as everyone else laughed.

 **THE END**


End file.
